


Two That Are One

by coffeeandsomegoodtimes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Percy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone is older, Force Dyad, I just like the demigods in space, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, When I Say Slow Burn I Mean SLOW, alt pov, bad relationships, emo space prince percy, everyone is angsty in this, kind of, major liberties taken with star wars and PJO, morally grey Annabeth Chase, rey of jakku annabeth, some violence, the mist is the force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandsomegoodtimes/pseuds/coffeeandsomegoodtimes
Summary: Annabeth has been stuck on Jakku her whole life.  But when a mysterious droid followed by some demigods shows up, she is pulled into their war with the Titan Kronos.  Percy Jackson, Kronos's right hand man, is set out to turn her to his cause or destroy her.When they meet, Annabeth can't help but feel for Percy and his anger towards the gods.And when Annabeth's old flame, Luke, makes an appearance, the world as she knows it is completely wiped away.Can two lost and hurt souls save the world from each other? Or will they bring it down together?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Luke Castellan (past), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, leo valdez/calypso
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is KIND OF a star wars sequel trilogy au but there's a lot of things that are wrong. I merged the worlds together in a way but there's still some logistics I am trying to figure out. I will update the notes if there's any big background things that I think need to be taken note of. Enjoy!!

Annabeth did not wake up today with the intention of riding away from her planet in a flying sea ship.

Granted, she had seen some pretty weird stuff in her time on Jakku. The planet was a hotspot for fugitives on the run, which brought some interesting characters. She had seen two headed pegasi, roughed up spaceships, and a flying bus, but never a flying sea ship.

“I could really use some backup! The Argo II can’t take much more.” Leo screamed from the helm, frantically pressing buttons on the dashboard and swerving the ship to avoid yet another fiery cannonball that had been shot their way.

Hazel, who was on the deck below, let out a growl of frustration. She was seated in a chair, which Annabeth presumed was used to fire weapons from the ship with the way she swiveled around and pressed the buttons on the joystick controllers. A monitor in front of her gave her a broad view of the chaos that was erupting behind them.

Her eyes narrowed at the screen as she pushed her headset further down onto her mop of curls. “I just narrowly missed Frank!” She yelled at Leo. “Maybe you could keep the drastic changes of direction to a minimum.”

Annabeth looked to see an eagle drop a boulder onto one of the ships nearing the right side of the Argo II. The laser beams the attacking ship had been shooting disappeared as it sunk into the desert land below. The eagle then landed by her on the deck. It started making its way towards Hazel, and then in its place was a large man. He had on a purple shirt and jeans under a gold breast plate. A sword lay in a scabbard on his side.

That’s a demigod power she had not seen before.

“We really messed up this time.” the man said, presumably Frank. His clothes were slightly singed, and he was breathing heavily. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Jackson himself was in the fleet chasing us. 

This was all very confusing for Annabeth, but she assumed the answers would come in due time. 

Today was a classic example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had been going into town to investigate a scam for a friend. They had been trying to smuggle some illegal parts from a droid in for a building project they had designed, and they had been duped into purchasing a rip off of the droid. 

Or at least she thought it was a rip-off droid.

Right up until she had been held at gunpoint by the fiery girl currently manning the artillery. Although Annabeth could appreciate her spunk, she wasn’t about to die for some droid. 

Hazel wasn’t convinced of Annabeth’s innocence in knowledge, and with Annabeth’s short temper, an almost all out brawl had started. Then the troopers came.

Those god damn troopers. They always got in Annabeth’s way. They knew the amount of illegal activity that happened in Jakku, but mostly turned a blind eye to it. But when something piques their interest, whether it be a part she was purchasing, a droid, or at times, her, they always found ways to make her job much more complicated. 

Today was the first day she had been approached and threatened by outsiders, but in the past twenty minutes, she thinks their relationship had evolved into reluctant acquaintances.

Once the troopers had come, Hazel had immediately taken Annabeth and the droid hostage. Annabeth initially objected, but then one of Hazel’s friends showed up, chatted up the troopers, and they simply walked away. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Hazel had warned her. “But I need this droid. Even if you are as innocent in all of this as you say, those troopers will be onto you in minutes.”

Annabeth had no fucking clue what “all of this” had meant, but she had obliged. Annabeth’s life up to this point had been making sure she never trusted anyone with anything. If she befriended Hazel, and Hazel got her out of this mess she had somehow worked her way into, she had made an acquaintance and kept her life. If Hazel turned out to be manipulating her, Annabeth had enough friends in the correct places to get the First Order, whom she was clearly running from, wrapped into it. Hazel seemed smart enough to know that Annabeth could very well do that, so she did not see that option playing to fruition.

But if the time came…

Another ball of fire came whizzing up the side of the ship, and Annabeth felt the heat of it singe her face. About three dozen ships were following them. Quite a few of them were rinky-dink pieces of junk that had been put together using scraps from Jakku, but a select few were true imperial spaceships. The whizzing cannonballs and lasers had not been coming from those. They seemed content to watch as the other beat up ships surrounding them did all the work. 

Annabeth looked at where they were headed. A set of sandy mountains lay on their left, and the desert stretched for a couple hundred miles on their right. If they could just relieve themselves of some of the pressure...

Annabeth’s mind was thrown into gear. 

“Leo!” she yelled over the chaos. “Pull left into the mountains.”

Leo gave her a panicked look. “Hazel, I think your new friend has a death wish. For all of us.” 

Annabeth sprinted up the stairs to the helm. “Pull left now!”

Despite his reluctance, he pulled left. Another fiery cannon ball zoomed straight over the Argo II and nearly clipped the main mast.

They headed directly into the mountains. 

“Get as close as you can, and swing as hard as you can back right.” Annabeth instructed. She leaned over the helm to instruct Hazel. “Aim all your firepower at those Imperial cruisers. They are being protected right now. Force them into the defense.”

Hazel gave her a curt nod and proceeded to quickly swing the artillery around. The Argo II shook with impact. 

“God damn it !” Leo shouted. “Right underside seems to be slightly up in flames, Frank. Would hate to watch us all burn.”

Frank was already making his way to the edge of the boat. He swiftly climbed up the railing and leaped off the end.

Annabeth looked to the mountains, which were getting rather close.

“On my mark.” 

A few more seconds.

“Annabeth…” Leo sputtered

Flaming arrows zoomed onto the deck.

“Now!”

Leo hit a few buttons and threw his whole body into the wheel. The Argo II, despite its massive size, turned rather swiftly, and they headed towards the vast piece of desert land.

“Yes!” They heard Hazel shout from below. “Four of the five attackers crashed and one Imperial cruiser!”

This earned a whoop from Leo, and Annabeth couldn’t help but smile. 

Frank reappeared back on deck, completely soaked. 

“Fire’s out.” He grunted, looking like he had just been pulled out an ocean. 

Leo grinned at him. “That’s too bad. Good thing I rigged up that hose system by Festus. Otherwise, I could have simply watched as this baby went up in flames, held my hands out, the whole maniacal laughing thing. I obviously would have saved you guys but…”

“Pay attention Leo! Not home free yet.” Hazel pointed at something on the monitor in front of her. 

Annabeth ran down the helm to take a look. All the other ships had veered off course but one. An Imperial ship followed them at a respectable distance. It showed no signs of wanting to attack. Simply following. Far enough away to avoid their missiles, but not close enough to shoot them down.

Frank studied the monitor alongside her. He furrowed his brow. “I was kidding when I said Jackson was there, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Jackson?” Annabeth asked. “Who’s Jackson?”

Frank looked hesitant, but after receiving a nod from Hazel, he continued. “Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon?”

Annabeth shook her head. “A son of Poseidon? I thought none of them existed.”

Leo laughed, but it was without humor. “Be better if he didn’t.”

Hazel and Frank cringed a bit at his comment, but neither disagreed. 

“So I assume you are all demigods?”

“Yes ma'am.” Leo responded. Frank nodded, and Hazel remained silent. 

Leo looked at her, held out his hand, and flames started dancing along his finger tips. “Hephaestus kid here.” 

Frank looked down at his feet. “Mars, or Ares, whatever you wanna call him.”

Hmm. Frank didn’t seem the type. The shape-shifting thing was kind of cool though.

Hazel shifted her feet. “I am a daughter of Pluto.”

Frank glanced worriedly at her. 

Annabeth simply nodded. 

“Athena.” she said.

Hazel smiled at her. “That would explain earlier. Thankfully, adding you to our crew saved us rather than dug our graves.”

“For now.” Frank muttered. 

Annabeth didn’t blame his reluctance. She couldn’t trust them yet either. But knowing they had the same enemies: the troopers and The First Order helped to ease her concern. She was still curious about this Percy Jackson kid though. Why had she never even heard of him?

“I thought Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made that pact,” Annabeth asked. “To not have kids. But clearly there are some of them.” She looked at Hazel, who still seemed a little uncomfortable with her confession about her parentage.

“You have been living under a rock, haven’t you?” Leo looked bewildered at her lack of information.

Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong. Jakku was almost entirely deserts and mountains, and she wouldn't exactly call the hovel in the side of a mountain she had made her home a luxurious mansion.

Frank picked up the explanation. “Poseidon didn’t keep his end of the bargain. We knew that Zeus and Hades had messed up, multiple times I might add, but that had been remedied. Percy was Poseidon's best kept secret. He didn’t want Percy to be conditioned the way the children of Zeus and Hades had, their powers restricted and processed be a part of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter's rebel alliance. He felt it would never allow Percy to truly live. But as Percy got older, he succumbed to the whisperings of Kronos in his ear, and he became the Imperial Army’s greatest weapon. “

“That bastard Luke didn’t help the situation either.” Hazel mumbled.

“Luke…” Annabeth inquired.

“Castellan.” Hazel finished.

Annabeth’s blood froze. Luke Castellan? Her Luke?

She couldn’t let these people know she knew who he was. Despite her help in allowing them to escape, they might just throw her overboard and leave her to the mercies of this Percy Jackson kid.

Not really her best option.

She apparently had done a good job of hiding the recognition on her face, because Frank continued without reservation. “Percy is one of the most powerful demigods alive, if not the most.”

“Is he the only Big Three kid the Imperial Army has?” Annabeth suddenly became much more concerned with the state of the world around her. Her whole life, it had just been her, and at one point, Luke. But now it seemed there were some things threatening the very balance of the universe, and if Luke was involved, the chances of world annihilation increased by quite a bit.

She had unfortunately suffered from his turn first hand.

“That we know of.” Leo scoffed. “ The gods haven’t given a fuck about… well, who they fuck for quite some time now. We only know about Percy because we unfortunately had to deal with his power first-hand. He was a natural, even without training. It is definitely possible there are more of them lurking in the shadows with undeveloped powers that have never been brought to the rebel alliance.” Leo frowned behind them where the ship was still following at a safe distance. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that little guy who always seems to follow Jackson around was a Big Three. That guy gives me the creeps. Scares me almost as much as Jackson.”

Hazel looked very uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. “We do know kids of the Big Three that aren’t total train wrecks, Leo. Your best friend is one of them.”

“She’s one of them.” Frank added, throwing his arm around Hazel’s shoulder and giving Leo an odd look.

“Yeah, but you and Jason are different. He tried to eat a stapler as a two year old. He’s missing the 'Let’s destroy the universe' gene.” 

Stapler eating didn’t sound like proof he wasn’t an endangerment to mankind, but Annabeth decided to keep that to herself. 

“So, you guys knew Percy then? Before,” she glanced at the ship. “This?”

Leo looked angry. “Unfortunately. Was a pain in my ass even before all this.”

“ Leo...” Hazel chided.

“Nu-uh. We are not gonna talk about how great he was and how everyone thought he was gonna be the one to restore the peace. He had it out for me from the beginning. For all of us. Don’t pretend he cared.”

Frank and Hazel remained quiet. 

Annabeth saw betrayal in their eyes, despite the venom in Leo’s words. They had cared for him. Annabeth knew that all too well.

A whizzing sound shot past her head. An arrow landed in the mast of the ship, but this arrow didn’t seem aimed to attack. The end that wasn’t lodged into the main mast had a small cylindrical container attached with a few buttons on it. A holographic message.

“That can’t be good.” Frank said as he made his way to the mast. Despite the fact that the arrow was lodged a few feet higher than Annabeth could ever reach, Frank’s tall frame allowed him to pull it from the mast. He made it look easy.

As he made his way back, he detached the device from the arrow and set it on the railing of the helm. It instantly lit up, and a masked man showed up in the image.

Hazel, Frank, and Leo seemed to stop breathing at the sight.

“That droid,” the masked figure said, voice distorted, “belongs to me.”

Leo scoffed. “Like hell it does.”

The hologram pointed a menacing finger. “The more you run, the more time I have to call in reinforcements. And believe me, I will not hold back if you refuse to comply.” The figure beckoned off-camera. “I would hate to have to discard our friend here.” The edge of the trooper's helmet appeared with a girl in tow. As she was pushed in front of the hologram, she spat at the masked man’s feet. 

Hazel gasped. “Piper!”

Piper looked out of the hologram. Her face was framed by strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid. She looked beat up, but her eyes held pure fury. “Don’t listen to him! If you give him that droid I will never …” She seemed to keel over in pain. The masked man flexed his fingers.

“For the sake of Jason,” the masked figure continued. “I have not killed her. If you give me the droid, I will let you all live when it comes time for the destruction of the rebel alliance. You have three days. Don’t disappoint me.”

The hologram disappeared.

Leo seemed to be smoking. Literally. The ends of his unruly hair were slightly singed, and small flames trickled up and down his arms. 

“I thought you told me Jason had picked her up at the intersection point!” Leo yelled at Hazel. Hazel looked bewildered.

“I… I saw them leave!” Her eyes were welling with tears. Frank pulled her in as the stress of the situation seemed to take its toll on her.

Although anger seemed to be coursing through him, Leo took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. “How could we let him get to her? Percy knows she's the only thing Jason would overlook his duty for. Hell, we would all overlook our duty...”

“That’s Percy?” Annabeth felt bad for asking them such a trivial question, but she needed to know. If she was gonna be hunted by this guy, she would like to know who she was dealing with.

“What’s left of him.” Frank said gravely. “The Percy we knew is gone. Kronos has completely contaminated his mind.” He glanced towards where the Imperial ship should have been, but they saw nothing. The ship had decided to leave after sending its foreboding message. “He’s not Percy anymore.”

Leo looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut.

The overall attitude of the passengers of the Argo II had very rapidly shifted from hope to dread

Then a pegasus crash-landed onto the main deck. Or what looked like a pegasus. It seemed more like a storm in the shape of a horse. And by crashed, she meant came down, sparks flying in millions of different directions, and a blond man came rolling off his back. The pegasus neighed in discomfort. 

“Jason!” Leo scrambled down the helm towards him. 

Jason started to stand up, dazed. He looked frantically at Leo. “He has her, Leo. He fucking took her.”

Hazel made her way over to greet him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Sparks flew off of him and she flinched. “We know.” She pointed towards the hologram contraption.

Jason looked around wildly, as if trying to find something. He locked eyes with her, and his eyes narrowed. “And who’s this?”

Hazel glanced uneasily back and forth between Annabeth and Jason. The air around Jason crackled, as if charged. “This is Annabeth. She was in possession of the droid and helped us escape the fleet.”

This didn’t seem to ease Jason’s anger. If anything, it infuriated him. 

“You know, Jackson was saying something when he got to Piper. Something about a girl having what rightfully belonged to him. I thought he meant Hazel, but then he said, “the child of my father’s greatest enemy.” It’s clear that Pluto and Neptune never get along, but that couldn’t be who he was talking about.” Annabeth noticed a small scar on his upper lip twist as Jason snarled. “Could it, daughter of Minerva?”

For a guy who was supposedly only menacing in a stapler eating kind of way, Annabeth was thoroughly terrified. Not that she would ever show it.

She moved her hand to the knife that rested on her hip. “What’s it to you?”

The sparks around Jason continued to build up. 

“Cut it out, Jason!” Frank yelled. He made his way towards his friend and grabbed his shoulders. Despite the fact that Jason seemed to be a human spark plug, Frank held his ground. “You can’t get her back this way.”

Jason tore his eyes from Annabeth and looked to Frank. Annabeth swore she had seen his pupils turn gold, but his anger seemed to fade. Frank finally let him go when he seemed sufficiently calmed down.

Jason looked her way again. “Tempest!” 

The cloud pegasus that had crashed landed perked his ears.

“Let Reyna know we are bringing a prisoner. A daughter of Minerva. And that Piper is in need of rescuing. She needs the extraction squadron ready.”

The pegasus neighed and swiftly disappeared into the wind, leaving remnants of clouds and sparks in its place.

Well, now it seemed she was a prisoner. None of her new friends disagreed with Jason at his use of that terminology. He was clearly who they answered to.

Figures. A son of Zeus probably had a hard time answering to anybody. 

Jason approached her. Her hand automatically shifted back to the hilt of her knife.

He studied her without speaking. He seemed to be calculating whether or not it was worth his time to simply destroy her with a strike of lighting. Annabeth was comfortable in hand to hand combat, but that might put a damper in her ability to fight. 

“If Percy knows who you are, you are probably more trouble to keep around then it’s worth.” He cocked his head to the side. “But then again, he has Piper, and if you're more important to him, you might be just what we need.”

Annabeth stared him evenly in the eyes. Jason exuded confidence, with his neatly cut blonde hair and strong build. He towered over her, despite the fact she was rather tall for a woman. She should have just listened to him. Her fate was clearly in his hands.

But she wasn’t going to be shamed for her parentage, and she definitely wasn't going to be blamed for something she didn’t do.

In a flash, Annabeth kicked Jason’s legs out from under him. As he attempted to pull her down with him, she grabbed his wrist and immobilized him, flipping him into the ground. As his back hit the deck she shoved her forearm down on his neck and pinned him down with her body weight. She saw Leo and Frank attempt to move forward, but Hazel held out a hand to stop them. 

She unsheathed her knife and held it pointed at his chin. He stared up at her, bewildered, but he didn’t attempt to fight her off.

Annabeth’s eyes blazed. “If you want to take me as a prisoner, fine. But I will not be your bargaining chip. The Imperial Army, the rebels, the gods, they mean NOTHING to me, and I won’t be your pawn.” 

She pushed her arm harder into his neck. Jason’s face held little emotion, but she thinks she saw something flash across his eyes. Surprise. Recognition maybe. Game recognizing game. 

Jason gave a curt nod, and Annabeth released him with a shove.

Leo and Frank looked blown away, while Hazel had a small smile on her face. Annabeth took a look at them and immediately stalked off to the end of the ship. To be alone. 

To figure out what the hell was going on.

After years of silence, she was being hunted, again.

She passed her blade back and forth between her hands, looking at her reflection. She looked like hell.

Annabeth had faced Luke once. She wasn’t sure she could do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I took a lot of liberties with the Great Prophecy and the Prophecy of the Seven. Pretend that they are happening simultaneously.  
> Enjoy!

“You know he’s not gonna just give you the droid in exchange for me, right?”

Percy clenched his jaw.

Piper gave him a humorless laugh. “You know he’s not that stupid.”

Percy continued to stare out the window of the ship. The vast nothingness of space lay before them as they left Jakku. 

Percy knew Piper was right. Jason wasn’t an idiot. Jason was actually pretty fucking smart, as was the rest of his crew. 

But Percy also knew that they wouldn’t leave Piper behind. Even if they attacked and ransacked his ship to get Piper back, they would leave an opening. An opening to get that droid. 

And get that girl.

The daughter of Athena. Percy had only ever seen her in his dreams. Tall and strong, long blond hair, gray eyes, and a fiery spirit. She was always running to something, always scheming and creating an attack. She caused destruction everywhere she stepped. It was beautiful. By the end of the dream, she reached him and stared him down, eyes blazing. Then he would wake up, and his head would be throbbing. 

Long ago, he remembered his father mentioning that the seventh demigod in The Prophecy of the Seven. She would be the daughter of his greatest enemy and would bring about a new prophecy, one that may lead to the end of the universe. Percy hadn’t waited around long enough to see if she would ever show up to the Camp Half-Blood and the rebel alliance. He already had at least one prophecy about him, and he didn’t care to see another come to fruition.

The Great Prophecy. Percy still remembered the day he was forced to read it, fingers trembling as he verbalized his fate:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze_

His birthright. Everybody knew it was going to be him. Jason was Roman, so there was no way it was him as it was a Greek prophecy. The other children of the Big Three were taken care of by the gods: frozen in time or hidden away. Poseidon was convinced he could control the prophecy by controlling Percy. He showed Percy the true extent of his powers, and reminded him of the destruction he could cause if he chose to use them for evil. At the time, Percy couldn’t even fathom betraying the gods.

But then he met Luke. Luke knew about the new prophecy regarding the child of Athena and knew that it was the only way to guarantee victory for Kronos. He had shown Percy how horrible the gods had truly been to him. Zeus and Hades wanted him dead, while his own father enabled him to become the monster that all the other gods seemed to think he was. He turned sixteen, and Olympus seemed to wait on him to destroy them. Luke had told Percy it was not the time. Kronos had not yet achieved a physical form, and they were waiting for the rise of his Titan brethren. If they waited for the fulfillment of the new prophecy, they would be able to destroy the gods for good.

It had been four years since then. Camp Jupiter, the group of Roman demigods, and Camp Half-Blood, the Greeks, had since joined forces in the rebel alliance in anticipation of the destruction Percy would cause. It had been years of back and forth battles and side missions to get everything into place. The gods had gone into hiding, and that droid the Argo II was carrying had the information and whereabouts of all them. It also had the locations of all of the Titans that had risen over the past four years, patiently awaiting orders. That droid was the key to his revenge.

He could hear Piper breathing heavily in the chair behind him. He had hated hurting her when he sent the passengers of the Argo II the holographic message. But he had to. If he didn’t get this droid, everything he had been working towards was for nothing. 

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much Kronos told him to abandon those of his past life, he couldn’t stop caring for them. Taking Piper hostage had hurt him. He grew up with her. They were friends. She was Jason’s girlfriend. There was a time he would have laid his life down for her, for any of them.

Kronos told him it would be the hardest thing to let go. He just had to remember what they stood for. As soon as Percy remembered that, rage would flood his veins again. Rage at the gods. Anger towards his father. 

The mask on his face started to feel very restricting. Percy turned to face Piper, who was eyeing him curiously.

“You know why I have to do this.” he told her, praying she could see through it all and understand.

She eyed him curiously. “Do I?”

Percy didn’t say anything.

Piper snorted. “I remember you telling us that your fatal flaw was loyalty. Loyal to your friends to a fault. And we all thought that meant you would never betray us.” He saw a tear flow down her cheek. “Now I know what it meant. You are only loyal to yourself, to your cause. You will do anything to get what you want. Too bad the gods couldn’t earn your trust. Maybe you would have turned out differently. “

Percy’s rage boiled up inside of him. Piper had no idea what he was doing this for. It was all for them. There was a reason he wanted the gods gone. They were ruining their lives. His friends were constantly on death’s door because of things the gods had done. All the demigods were simply pawns in their elaborate selfish schemes.

He truly meant it when he told the passengers of the Argo II that he would spare them. He wanted to create a world that they could live in without fearing retribution from the gods. 

He knew they would never welcome him back. It was a small price to pay for revenge on the beings that had ruined their lives. 

Piper glanced wearily at his curled up fists, as if she thought he would hit her. Percy immediately calmed down.

He made his way to the door of her cell. “One day, you will understand.” 

She shook her head. “I will never understand why you betrayed everyone you love. You're a coward, Percy Jackson.”

Percy swiftly shut the door to her cell behind him and ripped his mask off. Kronos had made it for him, a black helmet with metal grating over the eyes and mouth. It was a sign of the death of his old self, the one who had been duped and betrayed by the gods.

_A single choice shall end his days_

His old self was definitely gone, no doubt about that. He wasn’t sure he really liked the person he was now.

His old self was still a pawn of the gods. The things Kronos had promised him… nothing they could offer would ever compare. The gods would never be able to guarantee his or his friends safety. They were full of empty, broken promises, leaving catastrophe behind them wherever they went. 

Everything Kronos offered him was worth leaving that behind. 

Percy heard voices from around the corner and quickly put his mask back on. Weakness from the Son of Poseidon was something nobody would ever see. His mask cemented his resolve. It was a front of confidence and belief that he was justified in everything he was doing. The killer of the gods didn’t have time for weakness.

Percy Jackson, the killer of the gods. 

If only he could see his father now. If only he could see Zeus. The great and mighty king of the gods, fallen at his feet, begging for mercy. Mercy that Percy would never give, as Zeus hadn’t shown any to anybody for centuries. Percy looked forward to that day.

“Jackson.” A voice called from behind him.

Percy turned to see Luke Castellan standing at the end of the hall. He had a small smirk on his face, which was only exaggerated by the scar that ran across his cheek.

“General Castellan.” Percy nodded in his direction.

“Good news,” Luke made his way towards Percy. “That Athena girl ended up staying aboard the Argo II. Your comment to Jason kept him from simply blowing her off the ship. No doubt they are headed back to the rebel base with her as a prisoner. As soon as the oracle releases the prophecy, there’s no way she will want to stay there.”

“Which means she is ours for the taking. With her, Kronos’s victory is inevitable.”

The grin on Luke’s face only grew wider. “You seem anxious to get this over with, Jackson.”

Percy looked Luke in the eyes. They glinted mischievously, a trait he inherited from his father, Hermes. Luke had shown him what Kronos could offer him. Shown him how he could keep the gods from needlessly murdering another demigod who did their bidding again.  
“The sooner I make the gods pay for what they did to me, the better.”


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was quite enjoying her imprisonment. 

After setting their course and preparing the Argo II for travel in space, Jason and the others had ushered her and the droid below deck. After rehashing how they picked her up and found her with the droid to Jason for the millionth time, he decided she did not need to be restrained. The droid, a BB-8 unit, had affirmed what the others had said. It seemed the droid belonged to Leo, as it tried to follow him wherever he went. It also seemed to share Leo's sense of humor. Whenever Jason asked BB-8 to do something, BB-8 would usually give him a sassy remark, and Jason would get flustered. It was a nice form of entertainment in the midst of the chaos that had been the past day.

She was put into a room that clearly had not been opened in years, but as prison cells went, it was rather comfy. Cobwebs and dust aside, there was a bed, a desk, and an old flat screen in the wall. A seat in the corner had a couple of old books piled on it and a lamp. She turned the lamp on to see a spider chilling on the light bulb. She decided to stick to sitting by the bed after that.

The adrenaline from the escape had worn off, and Annabeth felt her body betray her want to stay awake. She curled up onto one of the musty old pillows, and quickly drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scratch pleasant. This nap was anything but pleasant.

Annabeth had not been sent a dream from her mother in years. She definitely had never experienced one this terrifying.

Annabeth stood on the precipice of a chasm. Below her, lightning swirled and the wind blew violently. Rain came down from above, and the wind occasionally kicked water up from the chasm and into her face. It seemed a hurricane was forming in the depths below her.

She felt a chill down her spine as a person approached her from behind. She turned to see her mother, Athena, bloody and worn. She stared at her daughter, disappointment on her face. 

“You really should have known.” Athena said. “Some people are just too far gone to save. You of all people should know that.” She pointed to the knife strapped to Annabeth’s side. “You should have taken him out when you had the chance.”

All of a sudden, Annabeth was removed from the chaos around her and thrown back in the Jakku desert. She was outside of the cave that she used to live in on Jakku.  
The one she had shared with Luke.

Athena was showing her memories. Horrible memories.

Luke had found her wandering the desert when she was seven. Beaten up and weary, she had tried to attack him, believing he was out to kill her. Luke had simply calmed her down, and took her along with him. He had explained how he was being raised at a nearby rebel base, but had his own place to live in the mountains, and that she was welcome to stay with him until she found out where she was going. Luke had been fourteen at the time, and although young Annabeth had not planned on staying long, she never left. Luke was somebody who seemed to understand her and would keep her safe. He had said as much, after he offered her the celestial bronze knife she now used as her weapon of choice. He promised to be her family, to not abandon her the way her father and godly mother had. 

She saw her past self sitting by a fire, wrapped in a tattered blanket she had patched up from rags she had found in a shipyard. It was a cold night on Jakku. 

Luke was coming around the corner, beaten up and bloody. He carried a knapsack and a sword at his side. 

He walked into the cave and startled Annabeth. She quickly grabbed her knife, but realizing who it was, promptly dropped it. She quickly scrambled up and made her way towards Luke, who dropped his sword to receive her in an embrace.

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for another week.” She tentatively reached to touch his face. A large gash went from his eye across his cheek to his chin. The blood on it was dried, but it was still fairly fresh, and Luke winced slightly at her touch. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

“Finished the job early.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He held up his other hand which was holding the knapsack. “Brought home some food.” He attempted to smile, but every movement looked painful. 

Annabeth shook her head, pulled the knapsack out of his hands and placed it down on the ground. Leaning forward, she delicately wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

“I am just happy you're back safe.”

Luke looked a little surprised at her touch, but responded with a smile and returned the embrace. They stood there, swaying for a few minutes, Luke’s nose buried in her hair, until Annabeth pushed back and looked up at him. Luke stared down at her, and Annabeth quickly pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was a quick, light kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Luke looked bewildered as she fell back on her heels, and panic streaked across her face.

“I…” she started to back out of his hold. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

Luke seemed to snap out of his trance. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him.

“Never, ever apologize for that.” he whispered. He moved his lips to meet hers again, this time, in a real kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, Luke looked at her with such fire and adoration Annabeth thought that she would melt. 

Annabeth turned away from the scene, eyes stinging. Eighteen year old Annabeth had no idea the pain and heartbreak that man would cause her. Why was Athena choosing to remind her of this now?

Athena came up behind her again. “He was weak, nearly dead. You could have finished the job.” Athena leaned down towards her ear. “Instead,” she hissed. “You allowed yourself to be seduced by a corrupt, broken man.”

Annabeth felt the ground beneath her crumble and she was falling again. As she fell, she heard strangled words and whispers fly by her head, pleading for her help. 

“Only you can save him!” A woman’s voice yelled.

“Your choice: preserve or raze.” 

“He is too far gone! The light in him is gone.”

“You are the only hope.”

Annabeth finally landed again. This time, she was still on Jakku, but by the shipyards. 

Luke was hurrying towards a ship, Annabeth in tow. Annabeth was furious with him.

“You promised!” she yelled at him.

Luke stopped and turned to her. “Annie, please try to understand.”

She laughed wildly, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Understand? Understand what? That you are a selfish,” She shoved him with two hands, but he held his ground. “Heartless, bastard who makes promises he can’t keep?”

Although Annabeth’s eyes blazed with fury, Luke looked unnervingly calm. Annabeth made a move to shove him back again, but he caught her wrists. Annabeth fought against his hold with everything she had and Luke struggled to keep his hold on her.

“Annie, please!” When Annabeth continued to struggle, he pulled her roughly to him so they were face to face. “Annabeth…” he whispered, and she stopped, looking intently into his eyes. Annabeth was surprised to see something more than indifference in them. Luke looked scared. Of what, she wasn’t sure.

They stood there for a while. Although Annabeth knew exactly what happened next, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Even now, she hoped he would choose her.

“I…” Luke swallowed hard. “I… I can’t.”

“You really believe that, don’t you.” Annabeth said. It wasn’t a question. She knew what his choice was. She just couldn’t accept it. 

“The things he can offer me,” Luke continued. “It would change both of our lives. If you would just join me, we could rule together. Kronos would gladly accept you, I’m sure of it.”

Annabeth shook her head, her anger gone, and defeat took its place. “I belong to no one. Not Kronos, not the gods, not the Jedi, not the Imperial Army or the Rebels, and certainly,” she removed herself from his hold. “Not you.”

Luke’s eyes narrowed at her as she backed away. “You wouldn’t have followed me here if it was something you didn’t want to do. You are gonna regret this.”

Annabeth shrugged, although she felt her heart snapping in two. “So will you.”

Annabeth started to walk away. Luke’s calm was replaced with a desperate fury. “You can’t run from this for long,” he growled. “Kronos won’t let you roam free, I hope you know that.”

Annabeth stopped in her tracks as Luke came up behind her. He placed a light touch on the back of her neck and ran his hand down her back. “Next time we meet, it won’t be like this. I will have to destroy you.”

Annabeth whipped around, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in for a rough kiss. All the anger and fury she felt towards him disappeared, if only for a moment. He reached his hands to roughly grab her hips, and when she ran her hands up his chest, she could almost pretend that they were in love, and that he was still someone she could trust, someone who was her family, someone who would never leave her, no matter what, and that he wasn’t a selfish, calculating man who had taken advantage of her. But pretending that wouldn’t change his mind, so she decided to remind him of what he was leaving behind. When she released him, she held him close. 

“Guess I better start running, then.”

With that, she let him go and ran away.

The scene in front of Annabeth disappeared just like the last one, but this time she wasn’t falling to her next destination. Athena disappeared, and a whooshing sound filled her ears. Everything around her became so bright she had to cover her eyes with her hand. When the light finally stopped, she was not on Jakku, but on a ship. Although Annabeth didn’t recognize it, she did see stormtroopers coming down the hall. 

These weren’t her memories. Why would Athena have sent her to an imperial cruiser? 

“The sooner I make the gods pay for what they did to me, the better.”

Annabeth whipped around to see the masked figure from the holographic message, Percy Jackson, talking to Luke Castellan. Luke looked more or less the same as he did when he left her a year ago, but now, she could tell the war had worn him down: the bags under his eyes were much larger than they used to be and the scar on his face had never fully healed. Annabeth could see there were new scars that littered his neck and arms.

Against her will, her heart started beating faster. She had never realized how much she missed him. 

Luke was speaking to Percy, but she couldn’t catch everything he was saying. She moved closer.

“She will turn, I am sure of it. A daughter of Athena may be wise and cunning, but she also knows when she is on the losing side. You just have to convince her of that."

Annabeth knew, without a doubt, that Luke was talking about her. 

Percy nodded. “I know what I have to do.”

Luke turned and made his way down the hallway. He met up with someone standing at the end of the hallway: a short, pale man in an aviator jacket. As soon as Luke turned the corner of the hallway with the man, Percy quickly turned around. Up close, he looked even more menacing: his cloak and mask took away everything that made him human.

Annabeth held her breath as he started walking towards her. Annabeth moved towards the side of the hallway. When he was right next to her, he stopped and turned his head to look straight at her. She stared back.

“I know you heard all of that.” he said. The distortion in his voice sent chills down her spine. 

Annabeth was at a loss for words. Wasn’t she dreaming?

He extended his arm and poised a gloved hand right above her temple. He cocked his head to the side curiously. “Are you really here?”

He reached forward and lightly touched the top of her head. Annabeth quickly grabbed his arm and threw it down. She backed up against the wall, hand at her knife, preparing herself to attack. 

Percy made no further advances towards her. “If you were really here, Luke would have seen you. Interesting...” So, it wasn’t his doing that she was here. Good to know his powers didn’t extend to physical transportation. “So,” Percy mused. “Any thoughts on the conversation I just had with General Castellan?”

Annabeth seemed to find her voice again. “Bold of you to assume I would ever join you.”

To Annabeth’s surprise, Percy nodded. “I figured as much. I have seen you before, you know. Ever since I was young, I would have these dreams, and I would be being attacked by a whole fleet of ships. Then you would show up, leading your own fleet, and completely annihilate them. No preamble, no magic, just you.” He took a deep breath. “You always seemed to be trying to tell me something.”

Annabeth swallowed. “I wouldn’t know.”

“I imagine that we will meet each other in person, soon enough. When the time comes, I know you will be the one to turn. You will join me in destroying the gods.” Annabeth hated how she couldn’t see his face. Everything he said was emotionless. She imagined wearing the mask had allowed him to become the cold, calculated creature in front of her. “You have suffered nearly as much as I have because of the gods. There’s a reason you are a captive aboard a rebel ship, and it's not because they found you with the BB-8 unit. You don’t belong to them, which makes you a threat.” He took a step closer to her. “I don’t see you that way.”

Annabeth’s breathing quickened. “You know nothing about me. I would rather die than join you and your agenda.”

Percy laughed. It was a horrible, bone-chilling sound. “You will be saying the same thing to Jason and Reyna in a few hours.”.

Annabeth felt the surroundings around her start to slip away. Percy watched as the ground under her seemed to disappear, and for the final time, she fell into darkness. 

______________

Annabeth woke up with a splitting headache, which was only worsened by the pounding on her door.

What the fuck had just happened?

Before Annabeth could ponder it anymore, the door was forced open. Leo came in, looking like he was ready to attack. When he saw her sitting on the bed, his face fell.

“When you didn’t answer, I thought you had escaped or something.” He groaned and slumped on the bed next to her. “I was ready for some more action.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Didn’t we have enough of that this morning? Also, if I were to escape, I would have escaped into the vast vacuum of space, so I’m not sure you would have to worry about me anymore.”

Leo pursed his lips. “Your right. And if by ‘enough’ you mean the number you did on Jason, then yeah.” He laughed. “After we put you down here, Jason was beyond pissed. It’s been a while since anybody put him in his place. Piper is usually the only one who can do that.”

Annabeth didn’t want to think about putting one of the leaders of the rebels “in his place.” Her pride had gotten the best of her when Jason was threatening her. It had gotten the best of her when she believed she could convince Luke to stop the insanity that was working with Kronos and just stay with her. 

“Speaking of,” Leo continued. “We are headed for a pit-stop in Takodana to pick up the extraction squad and drop off the droid. I know Jason put on the whole act about keeping you prisoner and all that good stuff, but you have a head for this war thing. I’m sure we could…”

“No.” Annabeth said sternly. Leo’s face fell. “I’m not.... I can’t…” Annabeth couldn’t tell Leo why she couldn’t do it. He might become suspicious of her ties to Jackson, Kronos, and Luke. Also, she didn’t care enough to put her life on the line. She admired the valor of the crew of the Argo II, but the war wasn’t on her list of priorities. Opposing Luke and possibly seeing him again was definitely not up there on the priorities list either. She shook her head. “This isn’t my fight, Leo. It’s never been my fight.”

Leo gave her a blank stare.

“Do you think we are on the good side? Like, according to you, are we the good guys?”

Annabeth was taken aback. 

“Um, well…”

“Let me rephrase then. Universal concept of justice and all that.” He took a deep breath and gave Annabeth a hard look. “Do you really not want to fight for something better? You don’t look at what we are doing and think ‘gee, they are working to make the universe a better place for everyone?’ We found you with our droid in the middle of the desert. You can’t have had too many pressing things going on down there, and in Jakku of all places.” 

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but immediately closed it. She wasn’t about to confess to the hopeless and fruitless waiting she had done on Jakku. Deep down, she knew a part of her didn’t want to let go of the memories of Luke there. Another part of her had always hoped her dad would rise up from whatever god forsaken planet he ended up on and come find her. When they landed on Takodana, she had planned on finding a way back. She never intended to latch onto anybody’s kindness or pity ever again.

He stood up from the bed. “Don’t you want to fight for future children of the demigods to not end up in your situation? I'm fighting for a better life for the people I care about. It’s for Hazel, who had a pretty fucked up childhood thanks to her parentage. It’s for Jason, who has been a pawn of the gods since he could walk.” Annabeth saw the flames come back on his hands, but there wasn’t anger behind them this time. It was passion, a deep love for his cause. “It’s for the girl the gods banished to live on Anch-to for all eternity, alone... and broken-hearted.” He faltered a bit, but regained his demeanor. “Kronos got Percy by promising him justice, but his version of justice is destruction. Justice is showing the gods that even though they constantly fuck up your life, you can figure out a way to create peace. The fucking up stops with how you respond to it.”

Leo noticed the flames on his hands, extinguished them, and became embarrassed at his words. “Just think about it.” he pleaded. “Percy turned because of his want for revenge. He only fought for himself in the end, no matter what anyone says about it.” 

Annabeth wondered what Leo’s gripe with Percy was. It was clear that he had betrayed everyone on this ship, but Leo seemed to have something personal going on.

He went to open her door. “I can tell you have a lot of beef with the gods. I mean, what demigod doesn’t? Just… try. Please.”

As he left her alone, again, Annabeth pondered his words. How could he be on the side of justice? The gods had never fought for justice in their millennia of existence. They watched people suffer in their name ever since they realized they could use expendable mortals to do their bidding. How would fighting in their name change anything?

Kronos was another story.

Annabeth shuddered. Sometimes, she wondered what would have happened to her if she had decided to follow Luke that day at the shipyard. She envisioned herself, standing by Luke’s side, the gods bowing at their feet. Her mother looking at them, a terrified look in her eyes, finally feeling the anger and fear that Annabeth had felt everyday of her life.

She hated how enticing that scene was to her.

She threw her head back on the pillows.

Earlier today, she had been living her life, indifferent to the war of the gods and Titans. Now she was smack dab in the middle of it. Hell, she had been approached in a dream by Percy Jackson himself. 

The way she had been living her life had been her own personal fuck you to the gods. Despite the shit they had put her through with her father and with Luke, she had been able to pick herself up and live the way she wanted without their guidance. There was no way she would ever fight in their name. 

She couldn’t call fighting for the gods good or just. 

But she couldn’t call what Percy Jackson was doing correct either. He clearly felt justified in some way.

What had the gods done to him that turned him to work with Kronos?

Annabeth was interrupted by yet another knock on her door. “Can I come in?” She heard Hazel say from the other side.

“Sure.” Annabeth responded, and Hazel made her way in. In all the chaos of the morning, she hadn’t realized how young Hazel looked. She couldn’t have been much older than sixteen. Her eyes still carried a hope that had been beaten out of Annabeth a long time ago.

“I wanted to invite you to come eat dinner with me. We are gonna descend on Takodana pretty soon.” She smiled. “It’s a much prettier site than the sandy deserts of Jakku.”

Annabeth smiled back. She already felt a connection to Hazel. Maybe it was because they were the only two girls on the ship, and Annabeth hadn’t had an interaction with a female her own age in quite some time. Maybe it was Hazel’s hesitancy to share her godly parentage earlier. Annabeth wanted to get to know her.

Annabeth stood up from the bed. “Sure. Just don’t let Jason get too close to me. I might wound his pride again.”

Hazel laughed. “You caught him at a bad time. He’s probably more impressed with you than anything. I know I was.”

Annabeth hoped she would get to learn more about Hazel before she made her escape. It was nice to have a conversation with somebody that wasn’t about life or death things every once and a while. 

Annabeth made her way out of the room with Hazel, and an odd peace overwhelmed her. She hoped that she could get out of this mess unscathed, maybe just acquiring a few friends along the way, and then finding a place to settle down on her own without the pressures of the gods, dream-infiltrating Percy Jackson, or the memories of Luke.

As the thoughts crossed her mind, she clung to them, even though she knew they would never happen. Even though she couldn’t figure out much from the dream Athena had sent her or her interaction with Percy, she knew it was foolish to believe she was no longer a part of this war. 

She was now a target in it. 

Whether Percy sought to destroy her or recruit her, she didn’t know. She definitely wasn't anxious to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is kind of short and in my long term plans for the story, it didn't exist. But there's some things I felt needed to be established. SOO sorry if its kind of choppy. We are getting into some good action really soon :)  
> Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate you all <3  
> Enjoy!

Percy’s parentage kind of screwed him over.

Obviously, it didn’t help that he was a demigod.

His mother’s side held some equally damning traits. 

His mother could see through the Mist, which made her Force sensitive. 

Percy had not known until the day the first fleet of Imperial storm troopers attacked them. His mother had given him a pretty normal life up until then. He knew who the gods were; he just didn’t know his father was one. That way, his existence was kept quiet. As soon as he knew who he was, it was like a beacon was planted on his head. The Imperial Army wouldn’t be afraid of hunting him down.

His mother had been trying to get him to Tatooine, where Camp-Half Blood was located. They were being pursued by the Imperial Army. Percy still didn’t know of his true parentage, but he was starting to suspect something. He had just gotten stuck in a fiasco in town in which two droids ended up short circuited and the shop-keepers house was entirely flooded due to the unexpecting exploding of a water pipe. Oddly enough, the same time this happened, Percy had gotten into a spat with the shop-keepers son.

They basically crash landed into Tatooine and made their way for the camp border, stormtroopers hot on their tail. Percy’s mother had forced him to cross the line without her. He looked back to see her attack the whole fleet of troopers closing in on them, a lightsaber in her hand.

Percy always knew his mom was a badass, but he didn’t know she was _that_ kind of badass.

She seemed to take a couple hits, and then… she just disappeared. Percy had no idea where, but he was filled with rage. He somehow managed to pull the water from the river in the camp and used it to destroy every single one of the storm troopers.

At this point, Percy had started to hate the gods. They had taken his mother from him when he was twelve. He had thought she died for almost a month. What kind of caring beings would do that to a twelve-year-old boy?

When she finally returned, she had talked about how dangerous it was that he now knew of the two things that ran through his blood: the millennia of the gods and the ability to use the Force. Few people in the world possessed both, and the gods and Jedi did their best to hide it from them. But they were always considered a danger. Percy, as a child of the Big Three, was already instilling fear and unease throughout the galaxy. She had made him promise to not tap into the Force. 

Percy had kept his promise. Until Luke came along.

May Castellan, Luke’s mother, was known among many as a Jedi. As Luke also possessed a godly father, Luke was considered by many to be dangerous. Not as dangerous as Percy, but dangerous just the same. Luke had shown him what it was like to succumb to the dark side of the Force: the thrill it provided, the energy it gave, and the authority it gave him over everybody around him. 

Luke had shown Percy what it was like to take control of his destiny.

Percy’s mother started to become more active in the rebel alliance as Percy grew older. Percy drifted from her, which is something he had never wanted to do, but he only had himself to blame. He started to merge her with everything Luke was telling him to stand against, and then it was Kronos, and then it got to the point where he couldn’t even look at her and see his mother.

Of the things he lost when he pledged himself to Kronos, the loss of his mother hurt the most.

_______________________________________________

Percy lay on his bed in his quarters.

The daughter of Athena had been on _his_ ship. 

A knock sounded at his door.

“Enter.” he said. He almost cringed at the sound of his own voice. It had been a while since he had spoken without his mask on.

Nico di Angelo entered the room, and the door slid up behind him. 

Percy had known Nico before he had joined Kronos. He had been on quest at Camp Half-Blood running a fool’s errand for the gods, and met Nico and his sister, Bianca. Percy had accidentally gotten Bianca killed, and Nico had hated and blamed him for it. When Percy joined Kronos’s army a few years later, he had encountered Nico again. Nico had told him he no longer blamed him, but blamed the gods, and was glad Percy had finally seen the hypocrisy and destruction of his cause.

Percy still felt guilty about Bianca.

He had guilt about a lot of things.

“You asked for me?” Nico asked dryly. “As if I’m a servant to be summoned.”

Although Nico was generally snippy with Percy, he found it endearing. Nico was Percy’s only sort-of friend on this ship. He had known Percy before he rejected the gods and was the only one who didn’t look at him like he was some monster.

That’s what Percy hated the most about all of this. He was a monster. He had become one. The daughter of Athena’s first instinct was to attack him. The persona that Kronos had forced him to embody had made it impossible to be anything but one in all this.

Nico was the only one who saw Percy without a mask. It kept Percy, the human with feelings, alive, even if it was only with one person.

Percy rolled his eyes. “I have some questions. About the bounds of physical transportation.”

Nico looked at him inquisitively. “Like shadow traveling?”

Percy sat up and shook his head. He gestured for Nico to sit in the seat across from him.

“More like abilities outside of that. Someone showed up on the ship today, but only I could see her.” 

“The Athena girl?”

Percy nodded. “I had just finished talking to Luke, and I felt her presence. I turned, and there she was, but nobody else saw her.” He looked down at his hands folded in his lap. “I reached out and touched her, and she responded by smacking down my arm.”

Nico snorted. “Gee, I wonder why.”

Percy rolled his eyes, yet again. “I had to make sure she wasn’t a vision or projection or something. She hadn’t done it herself. She was just as surprised as I was.” Percy looked at Nico. “Did I hallucinate or something? Have I just been so obsessed with finding this girl that I imagined it all? I don’t know of any demigod that has the power to transform a physical presence without transporting their entire selves.”

Nico seemed at a loss. “Not a demigod, that’s for sure. Maybe something the Force could do? I have never heard of it though.” His face fell. “Definitely something a god or a titan could do.”

Percy groaned. He wanted the gods, and titans, out of the prophecy. He understood Kronos’s needs for it to be fulfilled, but he wanted it done on his own terms. If Kronos was meddling with the Prophecy, then he was no better than the gods Percy was against.

He fell back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. “Hopefully, we can get her when we get the droid. Any word about where the Argo II plans to land next?”

Kronos used Nico to spy on the rebel camps. With his ability to shadow travel, it was easy for him to talk to individual people without too many questions asked. Unfortunately, Leo, Jason, and Hazel knew who he was, which made his access limited, but Percy didn't doubt Nico's ability to manipulate and disguise. He always seemed to find ways to get the information they needed.

“Takodana.” Nico said. “I informed Castellan a while ago. We plan to set course there tomorrow morning. We are giving the Argo II sometime to land.”

Percy felt adrenaline course through his veins. After years of waiting, the time had come. The control the gods had over everything he cared about would finally end.

He remembered one of the first things Kronos had promised him.

_When I saw you, I saw raw, untamed power. The son of a Jedi and the ocean God. The ability to destroy courses through your veins. I can give the whole universe at your feet. Mortal, Jedi, and demigod alike. Your power, it terrifies them now. Just wait until they see what you can truly do with it._

_With my guidance, I can make you more powerful than a god._

_More powerful than even me._

Yes, Percy wanted to create a world where the demigods no longer dealt with the meddlesome gods.

He would be lying if he said he did not crave the power that would come with it.

Nico and Percy were removed from their conversation when Luke came to the door and told them Kronos was summoning them.

Percy pulled on his mask and made his way out of his quarters with Nico. His heart rate picked up in anticipation.

Kronos was close to achieving a physical form. A piece of him had appeared each time a new demigod joined the Imperial Army and the cause. The stronger the demigod, the more power he received. Percy and Nico’s allegiance a few years ago almost did it. They anticipated grabbing a few more when they raided Takadona. If they could get the daughter of Athena to renounce the gods, that would be it.

They stepped into the elevator of the ship and made their way down to where Kronos’s sarcophagus was kept. They walked into the room, and Percy noticed it had gotten considerably colder since the last time he was there. He was growing stronger.

The three men knelt in front of the sarcophagus with their heads bowed.

“I sense unease, Perseus Jackson.” The Lord of Time’s voice surrounded the room.

Percy struggled to keep his voice steady. “Towards what, my Lord?”

“You doubt the success of our mission. There are people there who you fear will stop us. Or you will _let_ stop us.”

Percy swallowed, his throat dry. “They mean nothing to me.”

“As they should. They stand for everything wrong with our world, for everything I can fix. Now, for the task at hand. I have called you three here so that you may have some vital information. The child of Athena’s father was a Jedi. You three are the only people with knowledge of this. As far as she knows, her father was an ordinary man who abandoned her in the Jakku desert.”

She was like him? Both demigod and a Force user? Luke was the only other demigod he had ever known that possessed that power. 

The gears in Percy’s head started turning. The child of Athena’s potential was barely tapped into, especially if she lacked the knowledge of her condition. With her at his side, would he still need Kronos or Castellan? Kronos had his own idea of what a world without the gods would look like. Percy had his own vision but needed Kronos to get rid of his main enemy, the gods. If he could just remove the need for the Titan in getting what he wanted...

He felt Nico’s eyes boring into the side of his head, as if he knew what Percy was contemplating.

“It is imperative we turn her. If we can do that, victory is inevitable. In our attack on Takodana, the priority is retrieving her. If the droid is left behind, it can be dealt with, but her allegiance to the rebel cause cannot.” The room around them dropped another ten degrees. “Do not fail me, Jackson. If you so much as show an ounce of mercy to any of your former allies, I will personally destroy you and make di Angelo the child of the prophecy.”

Percy felt his throat dry up and struggled to speak. “By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced.”

“We shall see. There is light in you that still needs to be snuffed out. Di Angelo.”

Nico nodded. “Yes, my Lord.”

“Nobody at the rebel base knows of your true intentions?”

Nico noticeably tensed up. “No, my Lord.”

“Good. That child of Apollo has been very helpful in keeping tabs on the rebels.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Nico turn bright red.

“That is all I need. General Castellan, please stay. Jackson, Di Angelo, dismissed.”

Nico and Percy both bowed and left. Percy caught Luke giving Nico a quizzical look as they left. 

The elevator doors closed. “Child of Apollo? That would not happen to be a certain Will Solace, would it?” Percy had known Will back at Camp Half-Blood. Nico had asked Percy about him quite a few times when he returned from his missions. Percy had eventually started to connect the dots, but for fear of Nico’s retaliation, had not mentioned it until now.

Nico’s face flushed. “Shut up, Jackson.”

Percy chuckled. “I can understand why you are gone so often now. Doesn’t it bother you that you are using him?”

“I’m not.” Nico snapped. “Don’t talk about things you don’t understand.”

The elevator opened. 

Nico took a deep breath. “Solace doesn’t provide information. I only tell Kronos he does.”

“Then who’s the leak? Who are you ripping information from whenever you go?”

There was pain in Nico’s eyes as he looked at Percy. “Let’s just say I have used some of my friendships… your _former_ friendships, to my advantage.”

Percy understood Nico’s reluctance to disclose names. Naming people only made it more personal. The people of the past had to die when Percy chose to kill of his former self. It was the only way to stay true to the cause. “When all this is over, there will be no more lies. Kronos will fix the divisions and wrongs the gods have put in place. Those people will understand why we had to do what we did.”

Nico nodded. “I know what you were contemplating when Kronos told you the daughter of Athena is Force sensitive. Don’t even think about it.”

“How do you know what I’m planning?”

Nico sighed. “Because your too god damn predictable. I _know_ you don’t care if the Titans rule when this is all said and done. You just want your family and the people you love protected from the gods. I get that.” Nico stopped walking, and Percy stopped with him. Percy saw the glint of rage in his eyes. “But your agenda is not the workings of the Imperial Army. If you mess up our mission for you own exploits, forget Kronos.” Nico stepped closer to Percy. “I will get rid of you myself. I’m not going to let you destroy what we have been working at for _years_ because of one of your impulsive decisions.”

Percy had never really felt threatened by any other demigod, even Jason. Percy knew his abilities, in a long-winded fight, would be sufficient enough to defeat anyone. Nico, on the other hand, made Percy uneasy. He had only ever seen a glimpse of his true rage directed at him, and that was when Bianca had died. Taking chances on the Son of Hades mercy was not something Percy ever intended to do.

“Me, impulsive?” Percy joked, hoping to ease the storm that seemed to brew in Nico’s eyes.

Nico’s rage seemed to level off and he forced a small smile. “There are some things going on behind the scenes that you don’t know about yet, Percy. You will know when you need to know.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Trust me, by the end of this all, you and I won’t need Kronos.”

Percy gave him a knowing nod. They both suspected that Kronos or Castellan might betray them if the time came. Right now, they all had a common enemy: the gods. What about when they were gone? Percy would never submit his entire will to Luke Castellan and Kronos. But if the time came, Percy was not sure he and Nico could take them down. 

The Athena girl, on the other hand. If she were the child of the prophecy, there would be no limit to the destruction they could cause.

Percy smiled at the thought.

Percy Jackson, the killer of the gods _and_ Titans.

Now that title would give him power over the whole galaxy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so this chapter got way too long so I split it up.  
> Enjoy and I hope you are all having a wonderful morning, afternoon, or night :) <3

Annabeth realized just how little Jakku had to offer in terms of sightseeing.

Descending on Takodana, Annabeth was blown away by the sheer amount of green that covered the ground. Lakes and trees were everywhere. The planet looked full of life, unlike Jakku, which could could probably be categorized as a desert wasteland. 

“Prepare for the Argo II landing.” Hazel spoke into the headset she was wearing. She was joined by Leo and Jason at the helm.

Since their little spat earlier, Jason seemed to have regained his composure. Annabeth understood why he had reacted to her the way he did. He had just lost somebody close to him and was concerned for the safety of the ship. Annabeth would have done the same thing in his situation.

The thought panged her. She liked to believe that she was fine on her own, and she was. She could live her life as she pleased with conforming to anybody’s ideal of her or relying on anybody for anything. But often, she realized there were things she didn’t _want_ to do alone. Her concept of family had been permanently warped by the pain her father, mother, and Luke had caused her. She would love to rely on somebody other than herself, but she physically couldn’t do it.

As they got closer to the hanger to land the Argo II, Annabeth felt her stomach start to churn. She would be asked questions, and she wasn’t sure they were questions she could answer. She just wanted to find the nearest ship out of there.

“I’m excited for you to meet Reyna.” Hazel told her with a smile. “I think you’ll like her.”

“I don’t think anybody has ever been excited to meet Reyna.” Leo scoffed. “I certainly wasn’t.”

“That’s because you shot cannons at her ship and then flew away without any explanation.” Frank noted.

“Gods, Frank, it was an accident!” Leo flushed in embarrassment.

Annabeth laughed. She was sure she would get along with anybody who could make Leo feel embarrassed. That boy had no shame.

The Argo II made it into the docking bay. As Annabeth looked around, she was disappointed in the state of the rebel base It seemed to be a myriad of things and people. Tents were set up everywhere and extended into the valley behind the docking bay. At the top of a hill in the distance sat a large building, which had long white pillars like a temple. The rest of the ships in the docking bay were not nearly as rigged up as the Argo II. Many of them looked as if they could barely takeoff and had makeshift weapon systems attached to them.

Annabeth could understand why they were losing the war. No demigod wanted to serve the gods in these conditions.

The crew started to dismount the Argo II, and despite Jason’s promise to bring her as prisoner, she was welcomed off the ship unchained. He still seemed to keep a close eye on her, and she made sure to keep her hands in sight. She did not need the son of Zeus electrocuting her for making one false move.

A tall woman approached them as they dismounted. Annabeth was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Not in the way Aphrodite was, but in the way Athena hade been to Annabeth when she was young: strong, confident, intelligent, and ready to fuck anybody up that crossed her. Her long black hair was braided across her shoulder, and she wore a similar outfit to Frank: A purple shirt, a gold breast plate, a blaster hooked into her jeans on one side, and a gold sword in it’s scabbard on the other.

“Reyna.” Jason nodded to her, and she gave him a smile in return. 

“Jason.” Her smile disappeared and sorrow filled her eyes. “I am sorry to hear about Piper. We are doing everything we can to keep track of Jackson’s ship, but they have done one too many hyperspace jumps in the past few hours. We think we have a lead, but the team will need you, Zhang, and Valdez to lead the expedition.” Annabeth noticed Reyna’s eyes flick towards her. “Is this the prisoner you mentioned?”

Jason sighed. “Well, she was a prisoner, but as far as I know she isn’t a threat.” His eyes narrowed and he pulled Reyna aside. Annabeth could hear whispers, but she struggled to catch everything. Reyna’s eyes widened on the words “Oracle” and “Minerva”. When Jason finished speaking, Reyna gave him a knowing look and a nod.

Jason took one last look at Annabeth, a curious look on his face. “Valdez! Zhang! Let’s move out.” Leo and Frank made there way to Jason’s side and they all started making there way towards one of the tents on the edge of the landing dock. Annabeth felt the sudden urge to laugh as she noticed just how short Leo was compared to Frank and Jason. 

“A daughter of Minerva?” Reyna asked, snapping Annabeth out of her thoughts.

“Yes, well, Athena.” Annabeth corrected. “A goddess a little more respected by the Greeks.”

Reyna waved her hand dismissively. “My mother is Bellona, the Roman god of war, the equivalent of Athena to the Greeks. Old grudges died with the Romans millions of years ago. You will not be perceived as a threat because of a parentage you cannot change. I judge people on who they are, not who their families have been. You _will_ be a threat if you make any moves to uproot our base and camp, or show any signs of working for Kronos, Castellan, or Jackson. Am I clear?”

She looked at Annabeth with hard eyes. They were eyes that had seen hundreds of people die for her cause and would not hesitate to take another life if it meant protecting the lives of her own.

Annabeth nodded.

“Good.” Reyna whistled, and two dogs came to her side. One was gold, and the other silver. “Their names are Aurum and Argentum. If you lie about anything in the next hour or so, they will tear you to pieces. Now, follow me, and let us figure out why you were really caught with our droid.” She turned, Aurum and Argentum in tow, and made her way to a large purple tent on the edge of the landing dock.

Annabeth had no choice but to follow.

______________________________

Despite the shabby looking exterior, the inside of Reyna’s tent was rather nice. Much nicer than any cave or hovel Annabeth had constructed on Jakku.

She currently sat across from her on a stool. Reyna was in a rather large armchair, her dogs on either side. She sat back leisurely, as if she felt completely at ease with Annabeth sitting across from her. Annabeth realized that Reyna was completely at ease, and rightfully so. Any false move, and Annabeth was the dogs dinner.

“So, you are from Jakku.” Reyna leaned further back in her chair. “Horrible planet.”

Annabeth didn’t have the heart to disagree.

“What were you doing there with a BB-8 unit? A banned one, I might add.”

Annabeth swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry. “I was smuggling parts for a friend. They needed a reactor and some of the microchips for a project they were working on.” Annabeth looked wearily at the dogs. They studied her silently, their heads resting on their paws.

“I see.” Reyna mused. “And they wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the Imperial Army, would they?”

“Not as far as I know.” The dog to Reyna’s left perked up and lifted its head, ears high.

Reyna glanced over at him. “What do you know about the First Order and the Imperial Army?

Annabeth felt her heartbeat quicken. As soon as she mentioned she had ties to Luke, she was done.

“I know they infiltrated Jakku a few years after I was dropped off there as a kid, and have since made my life a living hell.” There was no lie there. Even if she didn’t mention Luke by name, he was part of that hell that had been wreaked upon her. “I was told by the Argo II crew about Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan, but besides that, they have been dead to me until now.”

Both dogs sat up now, but made no move to attack. Reyna looked at her skeptically. She seemed to suspect there was more to Annabeth’s story then she was letting on, but she didn’t press. “Why did you never end up at Camp Half-Blood?”

Annabeth was surprised at the sudden change in direction of the conversation. “My dad dropped me off on Jakku when I was seven. I met a few other demigods in my time there, but I had no desire to go to Camp Half-Blood. Nothing about it enticed me, and I was doing fine on my own.” Annabeth had found her home elsewhere at the time. A home that was there for her for thirteen years, until he changed his mind.

Reyna nodded. The dogs had sat back down. “I want to apologize for Jason’s behavior on the Argo II. He was in distress, and rightfully so. A daughter of Minerva is unheard of in Roman culture, and despite our integration with the Greeks, there are few children of Athena that we have bene able to keep around.” Her eyes darkened. “Many of them have pledged themselves to Kronos’s cause, and there is a matter of the Prophecy.”

“What prophecy?” Annabeth inquired.

“Well, you surely know of the Great Prophecy, the one Jackson is the subject of. There is the Prophecy of the Seven, released a few years ago, right before Jackson’s turn. And then there is a prophecy that was given in succession to both of those by one of the gods to the Oracle. No one has heard the whole thing, but our Oracle has been cursed with it. She is only able to reveal it when the child of Athena, whom it is about, is present.” Her eyes narrowed. “As Jackson seemed to know exactly who you were, it means that Kronos knows of this prophecy as well. It would make perfect sense for them to send you along in pursuit of the droid to trick us into bringing you back to the camp and seeing if you could reveal the true prophecy.” 

Annabeth was taken aback. She was just a forgotten demigod, left to die on Jakku, and was somehow wrapped up in the retrieval of a droid vitally important to the war. She wasn’t the subject of a prophecy. She hadn’t given a shit about the gods in years. What kind of mission would ever be entrusted to her in a prophecy? 

“I’m a nobody.” Annabeth said, and it pained her heart to say that. That is why she had been left alone by everyone she had ever loved. She was nobody to them.

“That may be so, but we aren’t taking any chances.” Reyna stood from her chair. “I will let you relax from your trip, but I want you to meet with Rachel later today. We sill see if you are truly nobody.”

Annabeth saw Hazel come through the other end of the tent, and she gave her a soft smile. 

“Ah, Levesque, there you are. Please show Annabeth to her quarters.” Reyna gave Annabeth a hard look. “I hope we can continue an amicable companionship for the duration of your stay. Please let me know if you need anything.”

Annabeth nodded. “Thank you for not letting your dogs eat me.”

Reyna didn’t smile. “They may still be hungry in a few hours.”

Hazel looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

Reyna made he way out of the tent, her dogs in tow. As soon as she left, Hazel did let out a soft chuckle. “As you can see, she’s not one to joke around.”

“Clearly.” Annabeth stood from the chair she had been on and smoothed her clothes down. In the hustle of their escape from Jakku, Annabeth didn’t realize how torn up her clothes were. Her normally loose-fitting beige pants had tears all through the legs, and Annabeth caught sight of some new scrapes and bruises underneath. Her top, made for the hot and dry air of Jakku, was not helping her retain any warmth in the milder climate of Takodana. As the day had went on, the air had grown colder, and Annabeth was shivering.

“I have some better suited clothes for you back at your quarters. Some ambrosia and nectar as well. I can’t imagine you feel too great right now.” Hazel said, as if reading her mind.

Annabeth hugged her arms, trying to ease the shivers that now went through her body. The stress of the day had taken its toll on her, and she felt her eyes drooping and head throbbing. She nodded towards Hazel. “Take me there.”

_________________________________

Annabeth was given a small tent with barely enough room to stand, but it was close to the communal restrooms, so she could not complain too much. 

After taking a shower and probably using too much hot water, Annabeth redressed into the clothes Hazel had left her. Annabeth had expected some old rags, but Hazel had given her what seemed to be the typical attire of soldiers on the base. She was now wearing a fitted long sleeveorange shirt and a rather nice pair of pants with multiple pockets and holsters, presumably for weapons and supplies. Annabeth would have loved a pair of these back on Jakku.

She folded her old clothes, not ready to toss them just yet. If she was going back, those were all she had, and she didn’t feel up to trying to fashion new outfits when she got back. A small mirror sat on the lone table in her tent. She looked into it, trying to see her whole reflection.

Her face had grown thinner in the past few months, and despite her muscular build, she was starting to look skinny. Too skinny.

The past months had been hard on her system. When Luke had been with her, she had somebody to count on if she struggled to get her next meal or needed a travel partner. Since she had been on her own, skipping meals had become easier and practical. The pains of hunger didn’t seem to compare to the aching that was in her heart.

Luke had always complemented her on her strength. It seemed fitting that it would abandon her when he did.

Annabeth heard a rustle behind her. She whipped her head around.

Standing there was Percy Jackson himself, masked and as menacing as ever.

She reached for her blade but realized she had left it by her folded up clothes, which were right next to where Percy was standing.

Rookie mistake.

He took a small step forward. “Where is this?” he asked. “I can’t see your surroundings. Can you see mine?”

“Get out. “ Annabeth spat. “Stop doing whatever this is and get out.”

He held up his hands in surrender. The tent was small, and he was awfully close. “I am doing nothing to promote this. I am just as surprised as you.”

The headache Annabeth had earlier was starting to return. How was Perseus Jackson in her tent on the rebel base right now? If anybody walked in, she would be killed, no questions asked.

Annabeth tried to back away from him, but she had reached the extent of the tent. If she reached out a hand, she would be able to touch his cloak. If only she had her knife.

She felt her foot slip on something uneven. She looked down to see a blaster by her bed. 

Hazel Levesque was a fucking angel.

Annabeth quickly reached down, grabbed the blaster, and shot it at Percy.

He recoiled in surprise and moved his hands to where the blaster should have hit him. Behind him, Annabeth saw the tent tear, and then heard somebody shout, “Who the fuck turned their safety off?”

It had shot right through him.

Annabeth was snapped out of her stupor when Percy laughed. “Good to know you can’t kill me in… whatever this is.” He cocked his head to the side. “Must be nice to know I can’t kill you.”

“Why would you want to kill me?”

Percy shook his head. “I don’t. Not yet anyway. But there are some people that might. If the Oracle speaks when they bring you to her, Jason and Reyna will revoke their hospitality instantly.”

Annabeth straightened up. “What do you know about the Oracle?”

“You must have heard about me from the people there.” He chuckled. “I used to be a fool like them. I am the subject of the Great Prophecy myself. The prophecy Jason and Reyna speak of is one that may have an even greater effect on the gods and the very existence of this galaxy. I haven’t heard the whole thing, but I know of the basis: A child of Athena will join with another and give a decisive end to this war we have been fighting.”

Annabeth shook her head. “Well, it’s not me. You can throw whatever hopes you have of me helping you away. I’m going back to Jakku and I’m living the rest of my life in peace. Alone.” Her throat hitched and she felt her eyes sting. “Away from this madness.”

Percy didn’t say anything for a while. He seemed to be studying her. “Is that really what you want?”

Annabeth was not here for therapy with the god damn leader of the Imperial Army. “Even if it wasn’t, you have nothing to say about it. You are the monster who betrayed his friends and family.”

Percy visibly recoiled. “What makes you think you know why I did what I did?” he asked, softly.

She looked up at him, and through his mask, she could see his eyes. Mostly covered by the metal grating, but there all the same. They were human. Eyes just like hers, like Jason’s, like Hazels, and like Luke’s.

“Take off your mask.” The words left Annabeth’s mouth before she knew what she was saying.

He reached up, but hesitated. “What do you think you’ll see if I do?”

Annabeth tried to formulate a response, but she had no idea. What was pulling her to understand him? Ten minutes ago, she wanted out. She shot him with a blaster for gods sake. She wanted him gone, the rebels gone, and the whole rest of the world gone. But his words were enticing. What if she was the one who could end this war? What if she could have the power to make the gods pay for abandoning her? To make Luke pay for throwing everything they had away?

Just as she was about to say something, the curtain of her tent opened wildly. She looked to see Jason, dressed in full battle gear. 

She was about to explain why Kronos’s right-hand man was in her tent, but she realized he didn’t have to. When Jason had shown up, Percy had disappeared.

Jason was breathing hard, like he had just run a marathon. “We need to get you to the Oracle, now.”

Annabeth was puzzled. “Why?”

Jason was already pulling her out of her tent and Annabeth quickly grabbed the blaster and her knife. “The Imperial Army is on their way. They are descending on Takodana in a few hours. If you are truly the child of the Prophecy, they are going to try and take you hostage.” They left the tent, but Jason didn’t let go of the iron grip he had on her arm. “We need to figure out if you need protecting.”

Or, she thought, according to Percy Jackson: destroying.

_____________________________

Annabeth was loaded into a cruiser and brought to the temple at the top of the hill. After making there way through what looked like it had been a crowded bar, now deserted, they came upon a dark musty room. A girl with red hair was sitting in a chair, deep in thought.

“Rachel.” Jason called out. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Gods, I hate when you guys make me wait in this musty room. I know you want to put me in touch with all the Ancient spirits and stuff but…” Rachel stopped talking. She locked eyes with Annabeth, and her eyes started glowing.

“Holy fuck.” Jason whispered and started backing from her. “Gods, this can’t be happening.”

Annabeth barely noticed his distress. It was as if she was drawn to Rachel. She _needed_ to know what Rachel, the Oracle, had to say.

Rachel opened her mouth. “ _Daughter of Athena,"_ she hissed.

Annabeth was right in front of her now. Rachel never took her eyes off Annabeth as she spoke.

Rachel opened her mouth.

_The mighty will be sought out_

_The end of their days to be brought about_

_In the decisive battle, the world to be lost or won_

_Two souls will become one_

_Daughter of wisdom to take fates hand_

_The Balance to restore or remove from all the lands_

Rachel promptly collapsed.

Annabeth ran to her, but was stopped when an arm grabbed her. A gloved hand wrapped itself around her wrist. She didn’t need to look to see who it was.

“You were right about me.” She whispered.

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting to hear that Prophecy.” Percy responded. Annabeth noticed his voice sounded almost… normal. 

Annabeth’s heart stopped as she turned to see the man standing over her shoulder for the first time. Green eyes locked with hers, his expression filled with awe. 

Long black hair hung in waves over his forehead. His eyes were soft and his lips held a soft smile. Annabeth wondered how someone with such a kind face could have hurt so many people.

“What…” Annabeth struggled to find the words. “What am I supposed to do now?”

Percy’s expression never faltered. He let go of her arm. “You know.”

“I… no… I can’t.”

“You will have to make a decision soon enough.”

“Annabeth!” Jason’s voice yelled at her, but it sounded as if he was underwater.

Annabeth’s head was pounding. “No, I… I don’t want this!” She cried.

She felt another hand pull at her shoulder, the pain of the grip sharp and biting. She looked at Percy, and as he disappeared, she saw a look of sorrow pass on his face. 

“Annabeth, what’s wrong?” Jason was shouting in her ear now.

Annabeth just shook her head. She was crying now, tears coming down her face.   
  


Gone was her life of solitude. A life where she could avoid those who had wronged her and never answer to them again.

She felt she finally understood why Luke had left her. She understood why Percy resented the gods and joined the Lord of Time to destroy them.

The weight of the world was just thrown on her shoulders. The fate of it to be lost or won.

_Fuck you_ , she yelled at her mom. _Fuck you_ , she yelled at the Oracle. She cursed every god, titan, and person that had brought her life to this moment.

And then she collapsed, the pain in her head too much to bear.


End file.
